She was an Angel
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: Jasper siempre fue algo aburrido. Lo que nadie sabía, era que detrás de ese personaje gris, una persona totalmente deprimida planeaba su suicidio. Pero un ángel apareció justo a tiempo... ¿Logrará salvarlo? One-shot Jasper/Alice


**Summary: **Jasper siempre fue algo aburrido. Lo que nadie sabía era que atrás de ese personaje gris, una persona totalmente deprimida planeaba su suicidio. Pero un ángel del cielo apareció justo a tiempo…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la genia de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo se los pido "prestados" para hacer de mis locuras con ellos. Entonces, historia mía, personajes de Meyer. XD

_**She was an Angel…**_

Jasper P.O.V.:

Estaba harto de mi vida. A nadie le importaba nada de mí, y no es que me gustase que todos me miren y me presten atención, es sólo que… algo de cariño no le haría daño a nadie.

Siempre me veían cómo alguien aburrido y solitario, mas bien ermitaño. La gente me ignoraba y yo solía estar solo en la escuela, todo por culpa de ELLA.

Mi vida estaba totalmente arruinada.

Hace dos años, yo vivía feliz en un cuento de hadas. Sí, sonaré muy afeminado diciendo eso pero es verdad, yo estaba de novio con María, la chica de mis sueños.

Hasta que un día vi la cruda realidad, y me golpeó de frente, arrojándome al vacío. Ella me traicionó; mientras yo pensaba en ella, María se revolcaba con un asqueroso.

No importaba. Pensar en eso me desgarraba, no podía hacerlo ya que cada vez que alguien la mencionaba, un agujero en mi pecho ardía con furia.

Hoy era un día exactamente igual al resto, yo sólo cumplía una ardua rutina en la escuela y luego me encerraba en mi cuarto sin ningún contacto humano, sin ningún oído que escuche o un hombro en el que apoyarme. Estaba solo.

-Mas cuidado, inútil.-dijo alguien cuando lo choqué sin querer. Apenas si logré oírlo.

Pero toda esta tortura terminaría hoy, ahora, cuando mi corazón diera su último latido y mi vida dejase de existir.

Hace semanas que estoy planeando esto, y hoy, al fin, no tendría que sufrir otra vez.

Caminé monótonamente hacia la salida, monté en mi viejo y destartalado auto y salí de ese horrible lugar, el instituto.

En vez de ir a mi casa, me encaminé hacia el famoso acantilado. No planeaba saltar, ya que el agua no me mataría. Pero era mi lugar favorito y si hoy debía morir, lo haría allí.

Al llegar, bajé junto con un bolso que había preparado previamente, y me senté en el borde del precipicio.

Saqué la ampolla con las pastillas del chico que vivía conmigo, y un cuaderno en el que había escrito mis últimos pensamientos. También había una carta para el orfanato, en el que solía vivir actualmente.

Saqué además la botella de agua para ayudar a bajar las píldoras, y comencé a tragarlas lentamente, de a dos, de a tres…

Todo por culpa de maría. Algún día ella lo iba a lamentar, pero iba a ser tarde. Mi vida no le importaba más, y yo de veras la amaba. Entonces, ¿Para que seguir viviendo? Mi corazón estaba muerto hace dos años.

Mi madre no estaba. Ella había muerto hace mucho, cuando apenas era bebé, dejándome sólo. Mi padre era un alcohólico que también había desaparecido, y yo estaba encerrado en un maldito orfanato.

Solo. Sin nadie conmigo.

Más pastillas entraron en mi boca.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó alguien desde atrás. Al girarme me encontré de frente con una niña, de cabellos oscuros, bien cortos. Su cara era pálida como un fantasma, y apenas debería tener cinco o seis años. ¿Qué hacía sola cerca de este acantilado?

Las pastillas comenzaban a hacerme efecto. Me sentía mareado…y veía todo borroso…

-Sí, vete ya. Este lugar es peligroso.-le contesté.

-No te ves muy bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital?-preguntó, caminando hacia mí. Llevaba un vestido blanco largo hasta el suelo, y andaba descalza a pesar que hacía bastante frío.

-No niña. Ve a tu casa, deja que mi vida termine en paz.-murmuré. No estaba seguro si entendería algo de lo que dije. Tomé las últimas pastillas y cuando iba a meterlas en mi boca, una pequeña manito me detuvo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté. Ella sonrió de lado. Era tan linda, tenía los ojos llenos de vida y emoción, y su sonrisa era perfecta.

-Soy un ángel… Me llamo Alice.-contestó con toda tranquilidad.

¿Un ángel? Ay no, seguro ya estoy muerto.

-Este lugar es peligroso, aléjate.-le pedí.

-Ven conmigo al hospital, por favor. No es bueno consumir tantos antidepresivos. Te harás daño.-me dijo, acariciando mi cabello.

¿Cómo sabía que clase de pastillas estaba ingiriendo?

-Ya te lo dije, soy un ángel. Tú Angel.-contestó, aunque nunca había formulado la pregunta verbalmente.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, mi vista se nubló poco a poco, y sentí que perdía la noción del tiempo. Quise decirle a la niña que se aleje, pero la voz no me respondió; y caí en la inconciencia.

OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, pesados. De inmediato sentí que tenía algo en mi cara, y al intentar llevar mi mano hacia la obstrucción, noté que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Miré a mi alrededor, las paredes, blancas, estaban inmaculadamente limpias; al igual que todo lo que me rodeaba. A mi lado se encontraba un aparato de esos en los que ponen el suero para los enfermos, que conectaba directamente a mi mano. Una cortina separaba la habitación, y yo me encontraba tapado hasta la cintura, en la camilla de un hospital.

-Veo que ya despertaste.-dijo una vocecita a mi lado, y cuando giré a verla; no había nadie. Aunque había sonado igual a la niña que había visto cuando… ¡La niña! La niña, las pastillas, el acantilado… todos los recuerdos asaltaron mi mente. Recordé la pequeña Alice, quien decía ser mi ángel. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Cómo llegué al hospital?

-¡Señor Jasper! Ha despertado.-dijo un señora entrando, lucía una bata blanca y una planilla en sus manos. Asumí que era doctora o enfermera.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-pregunté a boca de jarro.

-Aún no lo sabemos. Apareció en la puerta del hospital, con una nota.-dijo, y me entregó un pequeño papel, mientras comenzaba a examinarme.

_"Jasper Hale._

_Sobredosis de antidepresivos._

_Orfanato de Forks."_

¿Quién habría escrito esto? ¿Y porqué nadie lo había visto? ¿Sería Alice?

-Bien señor Hale, creo que dentro de unas horas le daremos el alta. La gente del orfanato vendrá a buscarlo.-finalizó ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Pero antes de que se valla… ¿puedo preguntarle… porqué intentó suicidarse?-dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Mire, señora, no me siento bien. Disculpe. Además, son cuestiones personales… no quisiera molestarla con mis tonterías.-contesté amable, y cerré los ojos.

-¡Oh, querido! No son tonterías. Mi nombre es Esme, encantada de conocerte. Puedes hablar conmigo.-dijo, tomando mi mano. La miré, y de pronto me sentí más seguro. Le conté mi historia, la de Mar…. La de ella, mis padres y el orfanato. Esme escuchó atentamente, y se fue cuando la llamaron.

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS…

-¡Jasper querido, date prisa!-llamó Esme, desde afuera del orfanato. Cerré mi última valija, me despedí de la directora y salí, rumbo a mi nueva casa.

Esme y el doctor Carlisle (su esposo) me habían adoptado, y tras muchos trámites y papeles firmados, al fin podía abandonar el orfanato y mudarme a la casa Cullen. Sus hijos eran muy amables, al igual que ella, y me aceptaron rápidamente.

¿Y Alice? Bueno, Alice no apareció más. La última vez que la vi, fue cuando fui a conocer a los Cullen, pero fue solo un momento; estaba en las escaleras, sonriente, pero al instante desapareció.

Aunque de vez en cuando, aún puedo escuchar su voz, cada vez que el recuerdo de María me atormenta, su dulce voz de angel susurra a mi oído: "Sé feliz…".

OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO

Espero que les haya gustado, hace bastante que escribí esto y no lo publiqué en ningún lado… bueno, apreciaría mucho su opinión :)

Sofi*


End file.
